Aircraft missiles are generally mounted to launchers which are fixed to the aircraft. In this manner, the missile can be launched from the launcher, while the launcher remains fixed to the aircraft. As is well known in the art, missiles used with a rail-type launcher are provided with a plurality of T-shaped hangers from which the missile is suspended on the rail. The T-shaped hangers are commonly referred to as "shoes".
In some aircraft, such as combat helicopters, missile launchers are movable between a deployed position and a stowed position. In the stowed position, the missiles are stored in missile compartments within the aircraft for maximum aerodynamic efficiency. The launchers may be retracted directly upward into the aircraft with the missile suspended below a launch rail. Alternatively, the launch rail may be pivoted approximately 90.degree. into the missile compartment with the missile held in a side-ward position on the launch rail.
Each launch rail is provided with a missile hold-back latch that restrains the missile against forward movement on the rail. The hold-back latch is spring loaded and contacts one of the shoes to hold the missile in place on the launch rail. When a missile is fired, the propulsion motor of the missile is ignited to initiate launch. When the missile's motor thrust has built up to a value which exceeds the holding spring force of the hold-back latch, the hold-back latch automatically repositions allowing the missile to be propelled forward along the launch rail. The rocket motor thrust required to override the hold-back latch retention force is approximately six-hundred pounds, which is equivalent to approximately six g's.
When an aircraft such as a helicopter experiences a forward crash situation, the aircraft airframe is subject to deceleration forces as high as twenty g's. Since the aircraft launcher hold-back latch is designed to release a missile at a force equivalent to approximately six g's, it is likely that the missiles will be released from their launchers during a forward crash condition. If a missile is released from its launch rail while stored in the missile compartment, it may travel into the cockpit area endangering the pilot and copilot.